1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a titanium-base alloy having a combination of high strength and toughness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Titanium base alloys are known for use in various structural applications where the strength-to-weight ratio of titanium is required. Specifically, there are applications for titanium base alloys wherein the alloy in plate form is fabricated to produce structures, including marine structures, that are subjected to cyclical high-pressure application, such as in the construction of pressure vessels and submarine hulls. In these applications, it is important that the alloy have a combination of high strength and toughness, particularly fracture toughness. Specifically, in this regard, it is important that the alloy exhibit a resistance to failure by crack initiation and propagation in the presence of a defect when the structure embodying the alloy is subjected to high-pressure application. Moreover, it is important that the alloy exhibit high strength and toughness in both the welded and unwelded condition, because structures of this type are fabricated by welding. In marine applications it is also necessary that the alloy exhibit a high degree of resistance to stress corrosion cracking (SCC) in an aqueous 3.5% NaCl solution.
Titanium base alloys having this combination of properties are known in the art. These conventional alloys, however, to achieve the desired combination of high strength and toughness require relatively high contents of niobium and/or tantalum. These are expensive alloying additions and add considerably to the cost of the alloy.